Good Mornings
by hookspirateswan
Summary: CS morning fic, fluff and smut
**A/N: This is my first ever fic that I've written so I apologise if its not all that good and I apologise for any mistakes this is unbeta'd also thank you to the lovely ladies on my twitter group chat for encouraging me to try writing you guys are the best :) xxx - Ali**

* * *

Emma woke to the sun streaming through the window and hitting her face, groaning she rolled over and buried her face into the chest of her pirate who chuckled slightly at her reluctance to wake with the sun like he had been doing for centuries

"Morning love" he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead before burying his nose into her hair, Emma groaned again before breathing in the scent of saltwater, rum and spice that seemed to be unique to just Killian she hummed at the feeling of home she felt whilst being wrapped in his arms early in the morning just the two of them, as of the outside world didn't exist. Emma moved to rest her chin on his chest and slowly opened one eye to reply

"Bad morning,Too early, sleep some more" Killian laughed again and brought his hand up to move some of her hair out of her face just as she opened her other eye to fully look at him. Even at six thirty in the morning with her hair tangled, spilling down her shoulders and over his chest and her tank top twisted and clinging to her body she was still the beautiful thing he'd ever seen so much so that some mornings he was convinced she wasn't real and it was dream he was scared he was going to wake up alone from.

When Emma fully opened her eyes to look at Killian she knew why she loved waking up with him she saw a look that used to scare her a look of open unwavering love and adoration even this early in the morning he looked at her like she was the first light he'd seen in years, a look she was no longer scared of mainly because she was pretty sure she looked at him similarly these days at times when Regina would say they were 'making eyes at each other' which in all honesty it probably looked at way to a lot of people in town, well okay everyone in town, but Emma knew it was more almost like a conversation just without the need of words they just understood each other, she sometimes wondered if this is what her parents had, whilst she and Killian hadn't had true love's kiss to prove they were true love like her parents there was no denying it really they shared a heart now and even if they weren't true love it didn't matter to either of them this she was certain on she had chosen Killian and Killian had chosen her they were it for each other come hell or high water quite literally sometimes. Suddenly Killian's voice brought her back to reality

"You're staring my love"

"Am not!" Emma said as she quickly averted her eyes from his face by laying her head against his chest again and begun to trace little circles where she could feel their heart beating below. Killian used his fingers to lift her chin until she was looking up at him again

"Are too Swan" he whispered against her lips before he brushed his own against hers in a kiss that was too far too short for Emma's liking but before she could do anything about it he spoke again.

"But I understand love having a devilishly handsome pirate in your bed and not staring at least once would be bad form on yourself" he finished his little self praising speech with that damn grin of his that she loved and had spent months pretending her stomach didn't do flips anytime he did it, still she would tell him that instead she just rolled her eyes in amusement and lifted her head to capture his lips in another but this time longer more satisfying kiss, not that she's ever had a bad or unsatisfactory kiss from Killian, but this she just needed more from when he seeked entry with his tongue she happily gave it and sucked a little on her bottom lip she moaned a little too loudly making her forever grateful that Henry was staying with his other mother her moan had apparently given Killian purpose, that they didn't really have time for considering they both had to be at the station early this morning, as he flipped them and had Emma pinned to the mattress and broke the kiss to move down to her neck as he peppered her neck with kisses she couldn't find it in her to stop it before they would be late for work then he found the spot on her collar bone that made her moan loudly when he nipped at it with his teeth before sweeping his tongue across it to soothe what would soon be a mark that she hoped no one would be able to see without having to use makeup to cover it up before she could chastise him for it his hand started to slide her tank top up as his mouth moved lower to kiss the top of her breast before he looked up at her

"This has to go love" he said in low voice her eyes met his and she could she lust in them take over as she nodded eagerly in agreement, the second she threw her top away from her Killian's head went down again and his mouth covered her already hard nipple, Emma was now moaning loudly and her breathing was heavy, Emma couldn't take much more teasing her core was aching and she needed him badly.

"Killian please"

"Hmm soon love" he switched breasts then continued his ministrations he sucked extra hard this time making Emma's back arch off the mattress so she was pushing herself into his mouth but she was to far gone to care his mouth turning her on and making her wetter than it had any right to just then Killian pulled away causing Emma to groan as he moved back up to mouth to kiss her and plunge his tongue into her mouth and them both using their tongues to fight for control causing them both to groan, his hand ran up and down her body a couple of times before it stopped at the hem of her panties, Killian's tongue swept against her own once more before he moved back to her neck as his hand slipped under the waist of her panties and he ran one finger through her slick folds it was his turn to moan into the side of her neck as he felt how wet and wanting she was for him, Emma's head was already thrown back on the pillow, hair fanned out around her like a halo he looked at her for a moment watching her face in awe as he moved his finger through her folds to find her clit and began rubbing in circles he kept watching as she arched her back again and began moan his name he knew her orgasm was already starting to build and he loved that he had that effect on her he added more pressure with his finger and she bucked her hips upward trying to get more but he didn't give it instead he used his stump to hold her hips still his mouth then found her breasts again as his finger moved through her folds to tease her entrance and his thumb was rubbing on her clit, he continued to nip and suck on her breasts and alternating between the two whilst slowing pushing his finger into her tight wet cunt, her hips bucked up again trying to take his finger deeper.

"Killian" he curled his finger inside her making her moan louder and to bounce off the walls of the bedroom, Killian started to move down her body leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses till he reached her hip bone and sucked the skin hard enough to leave a mark before sweeping his tongue over it to soothe the angry red mark before moving further down till his mouth was hovering over her clit he stopped moving his fingers and looked up at her immediately she looked down at him through hooded eye lids and moved her hips up slightly so his thumb pressed against her again making her throw her head back at the contact

"Killian...please"she panted "need more"

With that Killian removed his hand all together and held on to her hip she groaned at the loss of his finger but it was quickly replaced with a moan when he sucked hard on her clit without warning he sucked and grazed his teeth against the bundle of nerves building her up then her moved his head lower to sweep his tongue across her slit then through her folds.

Emma's chest was heaving as Killian's tongue contained to do sinful things to her core she could feel her orgasm building more and more

"Fuck Killian" his tongue was alternating between teasing her entrance and flicking over clit

"Fuck Killian don't stop please"

"Not planning to" he answered as he pulled her forward closer to him and plunged his tongue into her wet, hot cunt

"So close" "Killian" "fuck!" Were the only words she could make with Killian fucking her with his tongue, she was so close to falling over the edge her back arched off the mattress again and Killian could feel her legs shaking as he started to rub her clit again with his finger his tongue still fucking her cunt she screamed out a string of nonsense words and finally Killian's name as her orgasm washed over her. Killian continued to use his mouth on her as she rode through her orgasm by bucking her hips into his mouth came down slowly from her high.

Emma's breathing was returning to normal as Killian climbed back up and pulled her into his chest, she welcomed his embrace

"You still with me Swan?" She hummed in acknowledgement and nodded then turned in his arms to look at him with a big smile

"Good morning" she said with a giggle, God he loved the sound of her laugh usually but to make Emma swan giggle was something else and was usually something reserved for him at times like these.

"Oh I see how it is darling so now it's a good morning?"

"Yup and I can get better" Emma replied with a sly smile appearing on her face as her hand slowly slid down his bare chest and under the waistband of the boxer briefs he was wearing she slowing reached her destination Emma wrapped her hand round his already half hard cock, it was Killian's turn to make no sense and moan as his head hit the pillow as she started to stroke him she was about to move down his body when he begrudgingly stopped her

"We don't have time this morning love we're already going to be late I don't need your father to glare at me any harder than he already will Swan." Emma removed her hand from around his cock and sat up and looked at him, Killian raised his eyebrow at her in question

"Well we wouldn't want my dad to burn a hole in your head with his glaring which means we can't be any later than we would of been so I guess we'll just have to shower together to save time..." She trailed off with another sly smirk that imitated Killian's trademark one complete with an eyebrow raise, Killian sat up in the bed and began to twirl a piece of her hair between his fingers whilst he pretended to think about it because up honestly what kind of man would he be to no to showering with a beautiful lass like his Swan, without warning he jumped out of bed and swept her up over his shoulder and carried her to their bathroom with Emma giggling the whole way.

If they happened to be nearly an 2 hours late for work, well Emma still couldn't give a damn.

* * *

 **A/N: me again please let me know what you think because i'd really love to know and to write more fics xxx - Ali**


End file.
